Past Letter
by LettersOfLove
Summary: The magical world is in ruins, consumed by the immeasurable sorrow that entered as their loved ones departed. Hermione knows she has to save her home, whatever the price.  Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, thank you for taking the time to read this story, and I hope you don't mind that I added this little author note at the beginning.  
This story is a time-turner fic and I am quite aware that it has been done before. I have had no intention of stealing anyone else's work and passing it off as my own, so I apologize profusely if it seems that way, please let me know. It's truly unintentional, after all there are so many of this type of story! In this story there are mentions or flashbacks of Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, Ron/Lavender, Hermione/Cedric, Hermione/Fred among others. There is also actual romance between Lily/James and other couples who I will not disclose now; I wouldn't want to give it away.**

This story is rated T because it may in the future include; swearing, implied sex, perilous situations, smoking and drinking. Though it will not be very graphic and will not be offensive, I hope.

Thanks again for reading; I would love for you to alert or review, even if it's just to correct my spelling and grammar, LoveLetters xx

"Must he always speak in damned riddles?"  
Tears were falling from Hermione's eyes, though she didn't notice them. Her mind was reeling and an uncomfortable throbbing in her head was making it difficult to think clearly. Her whole body was aching terribly, and her chest was stinging as though a knife had been stabbed through her heart.  
The battle was over.  
The final battle.  
Hermione's nerves had been stretched and snapped so much in the past few hours it was a wonder she was still standing at all. She had been to the edge of life and back again, snatched from the clutches of death at the last moment, though still haunted by the graze of his icy finger tips.  
Her heart thumped numbly as she surveyed the scene of destruction in the Great Hall. So much had been lost, yet there was still that which had been saved. For Hermione the loss seemed too great to overcome, so she didn't dare think of it. She clung on to hope, the little flicker of light at the end of a very long, very dark tunnel. The hope that everything would be okay, and everyone left would be happy and safe to live out long and prosperous lives surrounded by their loved ones. Unfortunately the magical world was in ruin and their loved one stolen from them in such a way that chilled their bones and plagued their dreams. But they could be safe, and it is better to have safety without happiness, than neither.  
In the middle of her internal struggle, in the middle of this painful fusion of grief and joy, the middle of the great half, this hope had materialized; in the form of Fawkes. 

The phoenix had not been seen all year; it had flown away beyond the horizon after his human companion's funeral. All who had taken the time to ponder is disappearance had assumed him to be so consumed with e grief that he had passed also. However now, very much alive he dropped a letter at Hermione's feet.

_Too much has been lost. The world we once knew will never be the same again, it may never recover from the devastation that has occurred. I am offering you the chance to save them it, to save all those lost to the clammy hands of untimely death.  
Do not enter into this lightly, it is a big undertaking.  
Terrible things happen to those who mess with time.  
_

Hermione read the letter and looked about the room. Harry her best friend in the entire world was curled up on the cold stone floor, drenched in blood and mud, cradling a sobbing Ginny in his arms. A look of stony sadness gracing his familiar features as he watched over his friend's corpses, sitting a vigil over his classmates, his friends and possibly most terrifying for him, the parents of his godson. A day when he should be rejoicing for his success, a day were he should be heralded for finally ridding the world of the abomination that was Lord Voldemort, the first day in his entire life where he was free from the daunting pressure of being marked for death by the tyrannical mass murder; he was sat watching the lifeless bodies of those so dear to him, wondering how anyone's lives could carry on after this.  
Dennis Creevey was clinging to his brother's body, silent sobs still wracking through his small body. He was so young, so innocent. At his age he should still have been unaware to this kind of suffering, he should never have been touched by this kind of grief and catastrophe.  
The Weasleys, all tear streaked and grieving for the loss of Fred were breaking apart in front of her, mourning over the body they surrounded. It hurt to look at him; it hurt to think of him.  
_Her _Fred.  
Her heart finally broke when she saw George, he was broken. He was just sat staring at his twin, ignored unintentionally by the rest of his family, all drowning in the vast sea of their own grief. If she thought her anguish at his brother's death was brutal, it was nothing compared to George's his eyes had lost that familiar sparkle and his grin was nowhere to be seen for possibly the first time in his life. It was though a part of him had ripped from his very body. A part of him had died with Fred.  
As Hermione watched him, stood inside her collapsing home she made up her mind. How could she live with herself knowing that she had the chance to try and save her loved ones from such sadness, from the life that would never be as good as what they deserved?  
Surely anything was better than this. She had to try.  
She planted a kiss of Harry, Ginny and Ron's foreheads. Harry closed his eyes in acknowledgment of her, smiling a small, sad smile. Ginny grasped her hand briefly before dissolving into a fresh bout of tears. Ron grimaced and gave her a look of reassurance, only to replace his arm around snivelling Lavender. Without a word Hermione straightened up, the only person not collapsed on the floor in pain or grief. Holding her head up high, jaw clenched she strode from the castle, phoenix in tow.

That's how Hermione came to be standing on the shores of the Black Lake gazing at the landscape around her, reminiscing to the time she first set eyes on the castle, when it had seemed as indestructible and everlasting as the rugged mountains around it. Yet now here she was a mere five years later, gazing upon a burning pile of ruins hidden within the still untouched peaks. It was no longer the beacon of stability in this ever changing world. It was more than a crumbling castle to Hermione; it was the symbolization of everything in her life. Falling into the dark unknown, the only unknown the perpetual learner within her did not want to discern. After standing and internally cursing Dumbledore for not putting more information in the letter for a while she took a deep breath. She was sure this was what she wanted to do. She shifted her gaze to Fawkes who was looking at her inquisitively, his beady eyes shining with indescribable intelligence.  
"I'll do it," she murmured. "I'll save them, whatever it takes." Fawkes bowed his head and took off, gracefully spiralling higher and higher. Hermione counted as he circled, five…six…se- suddenly the phoenix plunged with incredible to speed toward the ground, toward Hermione. Though she knew she out to dive out of the way she could not will her body to cooperate with her, she screwed her eyes shut and braced for the impact.  
It never came.


	2. Chapter 2

A warm feeling spread through her limbs and a familiar sensation, not unlike apparating took hold of her body, pulling her in an unknown direction. The next thing she knew she was crawling back from the pleasant haze she almost found herself succumbing to, except she did not find herself where she expected. Hermione could hear laughter and conversation, and feel the sun shining feebly on the side of her face. Blinking ferociously she raised herself from the familiar sands of the lake, brushing off the loose dirt from her clothes. Her skinny jeans, military style boots and long sleeved top were the same as she had been wearing in the battle. Each item stained by mud, slime and the blood that was still flowing from her unhealed wounds. She looked out over the grounds, students were milling around, relaxing in the sun. A nervous voice in the back of Hermione's mind told her to move.  
She knew she must find Dumbledore.  
She marched as fast as possible to the entrance hall. Not noticing the stares of students, that is until she collided with one of them in the entrance hall. This one she did take notice of.  
It was her large, sparkling green eyes that first caught Hermione's attention. Her breath caught in her throat and she almost choked on it. Her long, straight red hair was shiny and well kept, contrasting with her clear porcelain skin. The intelligence and bravery in her eyes sent shivers down Hermione's spine. She knew exactly who this was.  
She didn't half look like Ginny.  
"Bloody hell!" the redhead exclaimed, seeing the deep slash that stretched across Hermione's nose and one cheek, the graze which covered the other and the seeping puncture wounds in her hands. "Sweetheart you look awful!"  
Hermione's eyes skipped from her to the boy whose hand she was holding. He looked just like Harry, with just one exception. His blue eyes… although on closer inspection there was one other difference. She never thought it was possible, but he had messier hair than her friend. Her heart thudded painfully at the memory; she couldn't look at who else was in the group of people, so she averted her eyes back to Lily.  
"No," she said skittishly, before taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I apologize, could you please tell me the password to the headmaster's office?" she spoke quickly, not meeting her gaze.  
"Lemon drops," Lily said with a frown, obviously concerned for her wellbeing. "Do you want me to go with you, show you the way?"  
"No," Hermione said a little too quickly. "No, thank you very much. I'll find my own way."  
A handsome boy next to James snorted. Everyone's eyes shifted to him, giving him looks of disgust at having laughed when they were stood before a girl in Hermione's state of health. She recognized those aristocratic features and haughty good looks, however different she was used to seeing them.  
"Oh come on," he scoffed. "She's obviously has no idea about Hogwarts if she thinks she can find it by herself." Lily shot him a death glare.  
"Thank you for your help," Hermione said quietly, before striding away in what she knew was the right direction, trying not to think about the faces of her best friend's dead parents.

After telling the gargoyle the password she burst into Dumbledore's office. |  
"What have you done?" she demanded.  
"Excuse me?" he asked politely despite her appearance and manner of entering his office, looking up from the papers on his desk. Hermione took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair.  
"I don't know where to begin!" she sighed exasperatedly. "You sent me a letter now I am here, in the past."  
"Ah yes," Dumbledore said with a slight smile. "Why didn't you say so, do sit down. I was wondering when I would be seeing you."  
Hermione sat down uncomfortably in the seat opposite the headmaster.  
"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions before you bombard me with your own and we begin our undoubtedly long, in-depth and intriguing conversation?" Hermione nodded. "Well, first things first; your name?"  
"Hermione Jean Granger," she replied.  
"How old are you?"  
"Seventeen."  
"And where… forgive me, when did you come from?"  
"Last time I looked it was the second of May, 1998."  
"My my, we have come a long way," Dumbledore commented pensively.  
"What year is now?" Hermione asked.  
"1977 my dear girl, the eleventh of September. Alas, you are yet born… officially of course." Hermione frowned and bit her lip. "Let me explain to you what has happened. Would you like a cup of tea?" Hermione nodded mutely and two cups and saucers appeared on the desk. "Excellent, now… where to begin? Ah, from the beginning I suppose. Milk? I came up with this idea many years ago, that when, or should I say if. I was more hoping for it to be if. Sugar? If my future self, found me in a world which I am unable to change, but it is no longer salvageable, I would send back someone, with the help of Fawkes here, to a time when they could help me make the future better. Judging by the fact you are here and my belief that my future self would be an excellent judge of character, you must be the brightest, bravest and most committed witch of your age Miss Granger. I couldn't send back anyone born before the time they being sent to, otherwise it would create a paradox, and that would be very unhealthy. It seems to me you have the advantage over everyone born from this year onwards. Now tell me, what happens which makes the nineties so unbearable." Hermione sighed.  
"Lord Voldemort happens," Hermione said quietly, looking at the floor.  
"Ah," he said. "I had a hunch it might be so, there has been rumours of his trying to gain followers on the continent already. Is there anyone who may be at school at this time who you know, or know of in the future." Hermione hesitated, thinking back to what time period they were talking about.  
"Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius, Regulus , Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Serverus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Alice Prewett, Frank Longbottom…. There are many Professor," she listed, rubbing her temples. Dumbledore nodded, surveying her over his golden spectacles.  
"Tell me about you Hermione?" he requested.  
"Me? Um… I'm muggleborn, I was sorted into Gryffindor, I was a prefect. I achieved all Os but one E in Defence Against the Dark Arts in my OWLs, which is a little ironic now. I took every subject in third year and used a time turner, and dropped two for my fourth. I didn't take my NEWTs or attend my seventh year because I was on the run, on a hunt for horcruxes. I was best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Never, ever let the Triwizard Tournament return to Hogwarts, ever. Make sure you become the Potter's secret keeper, destroy the Philosophers Stone, I can show the chamber of secrets, I know Hagrid is innocent, you have to destroy the pair of vanishing cabinets and Voldemorts horcruxes, I know where most of them are."  
"That turned very quickly from yourself to what needed to be done Miss Granger," Dumbledore said gravely, reproaching her slightly. "But I assure you I will do everything in my considerable power to change the future." Hermione smiled slightly. "It is truly saddening for one so young to have been through so much suffering. It would seem too cruel to ask you to help me prevent the events which led to the tragedy in your life."  
"I want to help," Hermione said firmly. "I made my decision, and I know things which would take even you years to figure out, because I already know what happens. You have already figured it out where I come from. I made my decision and I am going to fight for lives of those I love."  
"Very well Miss Granger, I think we should start off with setting up your life here," he said clapping his hands together.  
"My life here?"  
"Yes, you should gain some NEWTS before saving the future, don't you think? It will offer you some time to adjust to this new time, make some friends…settle in. I think you should start your seventh year …we don't have many seventh year exchanges, and by many… I really mean any. I have quite a cunning idea of your reasoning for being here, would you like to hear, Miss Granger?"  
She nodded. "Well, I think that you should be my… great, great niece who has been sent to Hogwarts to be under my care because you were very involved in the wizarding conflict going on in Eastern Europe at the moment. Of course everyone will be wondering why you are in the state you arrived in, so be sure to tell them many gruesome tales of the bloodthirsty battles you have been in. Also if you claim to be my family you will have protection, none of the students, and I doubt many adult wizards would dare try and get information from a Dumbledore either, especially not my beloved niece," he mused, giving her a wink.  
"That's an excellent idea Sir," Hermione said.  
"Excellent, you shall join Gryffindor and have your prefect status reinstated, at this time we have a different Head Boy and male seventh year prefect in Gryffindor tower so it should not cause much of a fuss, you and the Head Girl will share a dorm just like they do. You have my permission to be anywhere in the castle at any time, though I ask that you don't let staff catch you, keep a low profile. Discretion is the key at this time I think. There is the question regarding the staff however…. I'd like to think they are less easily hoodwinked than the students."  
"In my opinion Sir, you should tell Professors McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick the truth. Everything that has happened and make them swear not to tell anyone and act as if the cover story is true. I know they are good and brave people and I think we should be honest with them," Hermione said.  
"You are taught by them in the future then?"  
"Yes Sir, and they are great assets in the war," Hermione said.  
"Very well, as you wish I will meet with them this evening," Dumbledore said. "Is there anything else you feel should be done?"  
"Yes, I would like to become a member of the Order," Hermione said.  
"Are you a member in the future Miss Granger?" He asked with a smile.  
"I was part of the order for a few months after my seventeenth birthday," Hermione told him. "Before going on the run, the Order was a target of Voldemort's and we could not keep in contact with them I assure you I would be a valuable asset."  
"The Order of the Phoenix, which I assume you are speaking of, is in the very early stages of it's development at the moment. It does not yet have five members," Dumbledore said with a smile.  
"Well it will have more and I would like to be one of them," Hermione said firmly.  
"Very well Miss Granger," he said with a nod. "It seems only fair."  
"Thank you Professor," Hermione said.  
"You're very welcome, I think I should stop calling you Miss Granger from now on, and if I called you Miss Dumbledore it might sound a little odd. Would you mind if called you Hermione?" He asked politely.  
"Not at all Professor," Hermione smiled.  
"Ah! You are to call me Uncle Albus I do believe. I've never had a niece you know, how exciting. Forgive me, I digress. Would you like to stay here for the day and rest, I shall send someone to Diagon Alley for you, or would you prefer to go yourself?"  
"I have about three galleons on me Professor, I don't think it would be fair to send someone else to try and hunt out second hand spell books for that little," Hermione sighed.  
"Don't be ridiculous my dear girl! What are uncles for after all, I won't take no for an answer!" he insisted.  
"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully. "I would still like to go myself; I have with me, the contents of this bag. I have a considerable amount to buy." She gestured to the bag laid on the floor by her feet. In reality there was quite a lot in that bag, but she thought it best not to mention it.  
"Naturally, do go and buy yourself all the possessions you require. Would you like someone to accompany you?"  
"No thank you, I'd prefer to go alone," Hermione said politely.

After a long soak in the prefect's bathroom and hours in London, Hermione was sat sipping a cup of coffee outside one of the teashops in Diagon Alley, usually Hermione wasn't partial to coffee but with six sugars and her level of exhaustion she made an exception. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, mere hours ago she was duelling with the world's most fearsome Death Eaters. Now, here she was sat in Diagon Alley drinking coffee and buying school books for a year at Hogwarts she had thought was stolen from her. She sighed and rubbed her temples trying to prepare herself for the onslaught of memories which would attack her mind at every given opportunity, especially when she looked at the younger faces of those people she would know, she needed to get some sleep, looking at the time she decided dinner would be starting in a short while, so she would apparate back to the castle for it, then have an early night. Merlin knows she deserved it. The last thing she did before she rose from her seat was slip the modest diamond ring from her ring finger and place it on the other hand. Shaking her head she pulled it off again and replaced it on her ring finger, she couldn't do it. Not yet.


End file.
